To: The Bat from the Dungeons
by Nagiru
Summary: After graduating, Harry decides to finally say everything he ever wanted to say to Severus Snape. By writing a letter. (AU!Snape's alive and Harry went to his 8th year)


**Prompt 84:** Write a letter to the teacher who gave you a hard time in grade school or high school.

* * *

 **From:** Harry James Potter.

 **To:** Severus Snape, bat from the dungeons.

Professor Snape,

I'm sorry for calling you a "bat from the dungeons". That was petty of me. I am _not_ sorry for giving you a hard time during my Hogwarts time, however. You deserved it. You were a rightful git from day one till the very last day of my 8th year, even though after Voldemort's demise you had no reason whatsoever to keep up hating me. Except, of course, because I remind you of my father. Because, of course, that's the fairest of reasons to hate someone. Because they remind you of _their father_! What was I supposed to look like? You?! So, no, I'm not sorry about it.

And, were it not disrespectful, I would tell you where to shove your preconceptions of me. Really. I wasn't even raised by my father; the only thing I had in common with him was my appearance, but even so, you still couldn't see anything far from James Potter whenever you looked at me. So be it — I'm _tired_ of trying to be what people expect me to be, but I won't argue about it anymore either. But, just so you know, I would never hex a person into the air to humiliate him in front of their classmates. Don't you dare think this low of me. Not after all this time. And I'm embarrassed of what happened — I would have fought with him, were he still alive, you know. I _did_ scold Sirius for helping him. They both were insufferable prats on their sixth year, I heard.

I'm sorry you had to be the butt of their jokes. But you were just like them, hating me for my father. You hated it that they hated you for being a Slytherin; how is what you did any better? By the way, just so you know, I was almost a Slytherin myself. What would have you done, had I ended up in your house? Would you bully me the same way? Would you still see James Charlus Potter whenever you looked at me? Would you, finally, see _me_? Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened had I not met Draco on my Hogwarts' shopping. Had I not met Ron on the Express. Had I not talked the Hat out of sorting me into the snake pit. I wonder if I would have been happy. Happier, maybe. Or, more miserable.

Maybe I would have a supporting house — but would I have a family? Friends? People to run into trouble with me? Or, maybe, they would have talked me _out_ of running into trouble. Maybe I wouldn't have fought against Voldemort, after all. Because there would be people, who thought before acting, that would be able to stop me from rushing head first into those stupidly dangerous situations where I always almost died. Again and again. Because there would be people like you. Because there would be _you_.

It's funny how a simple thing could change so much. Or not. Who knows? Well — whatever. It didn't happen. I'm not a snake. I'm a lion. I'm a "dunderhead" who can't brew a potion to save my own life, as you say. Even if I did manage to keep you alive after being bitten by Nagini. And before even seeing that you didn't really hate me. What does that tell you about me? Probably that I'm a stupid, naïve, trust-happy, rushing Gryffindor. All that you hate. But, well — at least I'm not an arrogant brat that thinks only of himself, right? Anyway.

Nothing I say will ever talk you out of your convictions. I won't bother to keep going. I just wanted you to know that... Well, despite all that you did... I'm glad to have known you. Even if you're an insufferable git. And, yes, you _are_ a bat from the dungeons. And I don't think you really like teaching children — you should resign, now that you finally can do what you want, and maybe open your own Apothecary. But, yes, I'm glad to have met you. Because you're one of the most amazing person I've ever met, as well. Even being horrible. You're extremely brave, and cunning, and smart. And you were a bigger help than the Wizarding World will ever know, but I'll never forget how you went to Dumbledore trying to redeem yourself. How you offered yourself to spy on Voldemort, even though it would probably cost you your life. Well.

No matter who remembers about it — I'll remember, and I'll never let anyone of my family _ever_ say you're not a brave man. That you were dark. You saved me too many times for me to count, and I'm very, very thankful for it. So... Yes, you hated me. You treated me horribly. And I hated you for more than half the time I've known you. But I'm also extremely grateful. And I'll respect you forever. So... Thank you, Severus Snape.

And I hope that, sometime in the future, we can finally become able to work together without trying to hex each other.

 _Sincerely,_

 **Harry J. Potter.**


End file.
